


Drabbles for Writerverse Challenge 16

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Series: Writerverse [1]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for writerverse challenge 16 (Drabble Tree), each time taking one sentence from another responses to the the challenge. These sentences are in bold.</p><p>Various fanfiction and original fiction:<br/>Drabbles 1, 2, 3 and 5 have original characters living on the German Occupied Channel Islands.<br/>Drabble 4 has Mycroft Holmes and John Watson from "Sherlock".</p><p>5/15 Drabbles written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A pebble broke the tiny window in my stinking cell, showering me with glass and leaving me freezing in my best dress.

I don't know how I slept. I woke to him tenderly brushing my tangled hair away from my face.

"You've been in here all night," he observed sadly.

I felt too shattered to even attempt to sit up. " **I was waiting and hoping...** You might have warned me the curfew had changed."

"I would have done, had I known myself."

"What have you done to fall out of favour all of sudden?"

He sighed and did not answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**He grabbed the old leather bound book from his nightstand and placed it in his lap.** He could recite the entries by heart if he wished, having read through them such a great number of times. More often than not he would catch himself doing just that as his fingers traced the physical words on the page.

"I will see him again soon."

He spoke the book's final promise without seeing it. The letters swam in the tears gathering in his eyes. Very soon they would drown in the deluge. Her hand had shaken with uncertainty. As did his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**“What is it, leutnant? You asked to see me.”**

"Herr Kommandant, it is about Hauptmann Haber."

"What is troubling you about Hauptmann Haber precisely?"

"He is close with the strange Englishwoman. I heard you were concerned she may be spying."

"I trust Hauptmann Haber's judgement. I have known him many years. He is no fool. He will not be taken in by a spy."

"She has been spending a lot of time at the airport, Herr Kommandant. She understands more about our planes than she ought to."

"Yes, leutnant, that is worrying news."

Hauptmann Haber knocked on the office door.


	4. Chapter 4

**"I almost don't want to let him go,"** Mycroft said softly, gazing down at his brother's grave. "It's tantamount to labelling him a fraud. We both know that was never the case."

John Watson stiffened as came under the scrutiny of that unblinking stare.

"You might have noticed how this has affected my work. My judgement was unsound for a time. Now the Government pays me no heed. It's my punishment for being the brother of a man the country has been conditioned to hate."

"Time for a new job?" John joked.

Mycroft's dry, hollow laughter echoed around the graves.


	5. Chapter 5

**"He should have told me about his ex-wife."**

Werner looked at me pityingly. "And told you what, exactly? That she divorced him to marry his lover's father. Would you have willingly given yourself to a man still recovering from that humiliation?"

"It was never about giving myself to him or anyone else for that matter. If that was my only goal in life I'd have married an earl and raised half a dozen spoilt children."

"Then your goal is to do what? To sell our secrets to your government or simply to cause trouble?"

I shook my head. "To live."


End file.
